


The paper boy

by Jaythememe



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Other, Silly, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaythememe/pseuds/Jaythememe
Summary: Chestnut cookie always wanted to make his newspapers with care and love for people to smile about when he read them, but he never got to think for himself, or had others think about him or care for him. But this particular night, everything changes in his daily life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The paper boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok!! So I’ve been wanting to make a story with cookie run for like a w h I l e,,,and I love them Sm okay,,,they deserve the WORLD OK THANK YOU.

It was early morning in the cookie village, already people were out and about beginning they’re daily activities. That includes eager little chestnut cookie. Normally, children are still asleep at this hour of the morning. But as for chestnut, he’s wide awake excited to get on with his paper deliveries.

He was humming a little tune to himself as he put all the newspapers in his little brown bag he hung over his shoulder and then quickly raced to his small bike. His bike has seen better days of course. It was dirty, scratched, and the bell even fell off who knows how long ago. But it didn’t bother chestnut. As long as the wheels were on and still rolling it didn’t bother him. He brushed some snow off of his bike seat and then he hopped on and rode down the street. 

Chestnut couldn’t help but smile to himself as he saw all the shops opening for the day, especially the bakery! It was his favorite place to go after his deliveries. He didn’t buy anything, he didn’t have the money, but he always loved to watch the bakers make the cakes, no matter how big or small. and the delicious smell! He was always so impressed and star-stuck, he didn’t expect anything less from birthday cake cookie and her bakery. He did hear from other people that a party for the holidays was occurring today however. Supposedly mint choco cookie was holding it! Mint choco cookie was his idol. He was one of the biggest people he looked up to. He even saw him walking on the street one time! He wanted so badly to run over and tell him how much he loved his music and maybe ask for an autograph. But, fear got in his way and became too nervous to go talk to him. All he did was admire the cookie from afar.

“Ah! Good morning birthday cake cookie!” Chestnut said happily. 

Birthday cake cookie looked up as she was unlocking the front door to her bakery and smiled widely like she always does. 

“Well well! If it isn’t little chestnut! Off doing your deliveries I assume?” She asked as she got out her keys.

“Yeah! Since I’m passing by I figured I give you yours early!” He said as he went in his bag and pulled out a neatly rolled up newspaper and handed it to her. 

She admired the paper in her hands and smiled again. 

“You know I gotta hand it to you chestnut, you always make sure these papers come out neat and clean! That’s what I call taking pride in your work! And I can relate to that.” She said and nodded as she spoke. 

Chestnut beamed and smiled. 

“Thank you! I always try my best of course! Well- I know you’re busy today since there’s that huge party today so I’ll let you get to it!” He said and waved as he rode off.

She waved as well and smiled. 

“Don’t hesitate to stop by afterwards! I’ll let you taste some of the cupcakes if needed!” She said joyfully. 

Chestnut dreamed of trying a cupcake. He never had one before. Just thinking of savory sweet treats like that made his stomach growl and his mouth water. He shook his head trying not to get so caught up in his day dreams. He had work to do after all!

As the day went on, chestnut stopped by and delivered his papers, and chatting a little bit as well. The cookies he talked to were always so glad to see him. Chestnut felt warm inside knowing cookies out there take time out of their day to just say hello to him. He stopped by herb cookies greenery, muscle cookies gym, whipped cream cookies dance center, along with all the other places cookies were at. When he went past the houses in the neighborhoods, all he did was throw the paper on the doorstep. But today however, was a very busy day for everyone. The streets were a tad more crowded as usual due to the holidays and since there was that party being held today. So by the time he got to the neighborhoods, it was a little past late noon. 

Normally, chestnut would have at least a little time to stop back at the paper mill to grab a snack he had saved from a gift someone had gave him a while ago, but there wasn’t really any time to take a break today. He shrugged it off, thinking it wasn’t so bad to miss lunch just for today. There was a lot of houses to go by after all. Don’t wanna miss anyone.   
——————————————————————————

Finally he reached the last neighborhood in town, and man was it a hard petal to get here! It had started snowing almost an hour or two ago and it did end up piling up quickly. With his bike going through the snow, it wasn’t an easy task to do. The crunch of the fresh snow on his bike made it go slower and slower by the minute. But that didn’t stop chestnut. He tried with all his might to finish his route. He wasn’t gonna be tardy. 

He shivered as he squinted up to the sky. The sky was a dark grey with some occasional winds here and there. He tried to tuck his face in his worn, patched sweater, but it could only do so much. He breathed out and saw that his breath came out as little clouds to him. 

He didn’t realize at first that the last neighborhood he ended up on was quite a fancy one to say for his standards. The houses were mostly two stories, and looked beautiful with decorations everywhere. He hasn’t seen pretty houses like this since he got the chance to deliver to cheesecakes manor a month ago. At this time he was too tired to throw the newspaper at the door. He had to stop, get off, and go put it on the doorstep himself. He didn’t mind of course. His arms however, were in pain from the sheer cold making them go numb, along with his legs that had been petaling all day.

Eventually he got to the last house, and boy was it pretty. He never really had a chance to admire most of the houses he delivered papers to. At this point in his day he’d be looking forward to going back to the paper mill to start tomorrow’s new paper. He parked his bike next to a fire hydrant and couldn’t stop looking up at the pretty lights hanging on the house. He shivered again. Only this time when he went to try to blow his breath on his hands, he couldn’t feel anything. He looked at his fingers and realized they’ve become numb being exposed to the cold like this. He sighed quietly as he got the last paper out and began to walk to the house. 

He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to try and warm himself up but it didn’t really do him any good. 

Almost there..

He could see the door from here and did wonder why he wasn’t at the door yet, but then noticed that his legs were shaking like he was terrified, but he was freezing. He was walking slow because of this. 

Soon enough, he slipped on the snow and fell on his face in the snow. Luckily the snow was almost like a cushion to brace his fall, but it was like a cold slap in the face for him. He slowly sat up and looked around for the paper. But..he couldn’t see it. Oh no- how could he lose it?! Surely he couldn’t have thrown it far when he fell, it had to be somewhere. He quickly looked around and dig through the snow to find it frantically. He began to give up all hope and slumped down in defeat. He felt cold tears stand at the edge of his eyes and didn’t know what to do. 

Suddenly, someone picked up a paper that was on the bottom step of her porch. She examined it as she closed the door. She was only going to put the trash out but to her surprise she got the daily paper and looked around wondering if the person who had delivered it was near, she never had her papers thrown at the grass before. Usually it was placed neatly and nice right at her door. Until..she saw a little boy slumped down in the snow shivering and sniffling on her lawn. 

She gasped and quickly went over to him.

“Excuse me!” The woman had said. 

Snapping chestnut out of his trance, he quickly looked up and tried to wipe away his frozen tears. He jumped a little seeing who came over. The person who was now kneeling down to his eye level was no other then cocoa cookie. 

“Oh my..you poor dear! Are you the one who delivered- or,,well tried to deliver this paper to me,,?” She asked softly. 

He didn’t know what to say, he was so stunned all he could do was weakly nod. 

He had never met cocoa cookie in person before, but he did hear of her. She smelled of sweet chocolate that made chestnut feel more at easy somehow. She also looked very pretty, she was wearing a plush white dress along with big white mittens. Her long dark brown her poured over her shoulder a bit as well. 

“Can you stand?” She then asked. 

Chestnut looked at his legs and moved one weakly a bit. 

Cocoa cookie then bummed as she furrowed her eyebrows thinking. But then seemed like she had an idea.

“Alright dear,” she began saying as she then leaned closer to him and wrapped her hands around his waist. 

At first he didn’t know what she was doing until suddenly she lifted him up in the air like he was nothing. 

“Up we go!” She said as she then stood up herself and held him close.

Chestnut clinged to her tightly but was also shocked. No one ever lifted him up before, it was a little scary for some reason. She then walked back inside her house holding him. She kicked the door lightly with her foot and the door shut behind them. Chestnut didn’t look up around them. He was a little scared to do so. She then walked into a large living room area where there was two large sofas, a plush rug, along with a dark wooden table with carvings on the legs of it. But also what surprise chestnut was a huge fireplace in the side of the room. It’s been so long since he had seen one his eyes lit up at the sight of it.

“Here we are.” She said and placed him down gently on the soft couch next to the fire place. She then walked to a little closet near by and pulled out a blanket and quickly wrapped it around him. 

Chestnut didn’t even know what to say, to be fair, what COULD he say?? He was on the verge of getting frost bite, or even worse, hypothermia and what was he gonna do, deny this nice lady’s offer to warm him up? He would’ve felt very silly to say the least. While he was lost in thought, she took off her mittens and then placed the back of her hand against his forehead. 

“Hm,,well you aren’t running a fever,,that’s good. “ she said as she then took her hand away.

“Are you hurt at all?” She then asked, he eyes looking concerned.

He shook his head slightly.   
“N-no- I just- slipped was all,,” he said almost looking ashamed. 

“I see,,” she said.

“Well how about I make you a nice cup of hot cocoa and you can tell me what happened alright?” She said.

He immediately sprung up at the mention of hot cocoa. He never had that either,,he always wondered what it tasted like. How sweet it was, if he’d would burn his tongue at the hot liquid, or just nibble at the marshmallows. 

He instantly nodded. 

She then gave him a warm smile and nodded back at him in response.

“Wonderful, I’ll try to be back quick, don’t go anywhere alright?” She said then quickly left the room, leaving chestnut to himself.

Without realizing it, he already had felt so much better. He was starting to get feeling back in hi fingers and his legs. His cheeks felt warm and wrapped more of the blanket around him. He let out a small sigh as he then glanced at the fire.

After a few moments alone he hears the little pitter patter of footsteps running down stairs and ran into the room he was in. He saw a little girl in a red dress with candy cane stockings and with cute little pigtails that looked neat and clean. She stopped instantly when she noticed chestnut on the couch. Chestnut then realized it was his new best friend he had met a few days earlier, pudding cookie!

“Oh! Chestnut!!” She said full of joy smiling and waved. 

Chestnut waved a little back at her.

“Pudding cookie- h-hey-“

She then ran over and jumped onto the couch next to him.

“Are you here for the Christmas party too?” She asked and tilted her head slightly. 

Christmas party? What Christmas- oh. OH!   
Chestnut completely forgot there was a huge party going on today! And to top it off it was being held here! At cocoa cookies home! 

He felt embarrassed. He didn’t even plan on going, he didn’t feel like he belonged at events like those. He didn’t have nice clothes, or a fancy house of his own. Not even a family to enjoy the holidays with. 

“Chestnut?” Pudding cookie then broke into his thoughts.

“Oh- huh,,? Sorry- but- ,,,nah I’m not here for the party ,,” he then said and laughed a little nervous.

“Your not? Is your parents a friend of mine?” She then asked.

Chestnut then grew silent. He looked down trying to avoid eye contact. Before pudding cookie could say anything else cocoa cookie walked back in holding a mug. 

“Oh! There you are pudding dear, I was looking for you, did you find your bell hat?” She then asked. 

“Oh! Yeah I did!! I got distracted since I met chestnut here!” She said then looking back at him smiling. 

“That’s good dear, why don’t you go get your hat and go see if your father is ready for guests, hm?” She then said. 

“Gotcha!” She said with a thumbs up and bolted out of the room. 

Cocoa giggled a bit then turned her attention back to chestnut, who somehow looked more sad. 

“Here dear, I added extra marshmallows.” She said sweetly as she handed him the warm mug. 

Chestnut stared down into the mug and smelled the sweet aroma of The hot drink. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he went for his first sip. He closed his eyes while doing so and instantly opened them again in surprise. He swallowed and chewed on a marshmallow as well. It was so soft,,and even roasted golden brown too!! It even tastes like Melted chocolate right out of the cup! It’s..amazing..

He immediately went for more sips, savoring each sip as if it was his last.

Cocoa cookie smiled at him warmly and then sat next to him on the couch. 

“Now,,if you don’t mind me asking dear, do your parents know you’re out this late doing deliveries?” She asked.

Chestnut then froze. He then tried to think of what to say. ...nothing..

His mind went blank. 

He didn’t want to lie to this nice lady. What if she asked to MEET his so called parents,,? There’s no point in lying. 

“I..” he began, then swallowed again. 

He struggled finding the right words. 

“I don’t..have..” he struggled to finish the sentence.

Cocoa cookie then realized what he was trying to say then a look of worry came over her face. 

“Oh..oh you poor thing..I’m sorry..” she said in a calm soft tone.

Chestnut sighed. 

“It’s alright,,I’ve been on my own for quite a while now. I’ve got the news paper business keeping me going and- ,,,that’s all I need I guess,,” he said getting quieter each word. 

“No no!” Cocoa cookie said breaking the sadness in his tone. 

He turned towards her surprised almost but also confused.

“Listen dear, no child should be left to fend for themselves all alone,,even during these times of the year. You don’t have anyone to stay with for the holidays,,? No one at all,,?” She asked.

All he could do is shake his head no.

She then wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a soft hug. He gasped a little and looked up at her, seeing she was getting a little emotional as well.

“Thank you,,for- taking me in to warm up,,” he managed to say trying to hold back his tears.

“How about you spend the night hm? I promise it won’t be any trouble. No one deserves to be alone during the holidays after all,,” she said and gave him a reassuring smile.

He thought about it for a moment but then nodded smiling a little at her. 

He then felt a spark of hope blossom in his chest. He felt like this could be the next chapter in his life that could let him have a happy ending.  
——————————————————————————

After an hour or two the guests finally started to show up to the party at cocoa cookies house. Every cookie in town was there! Everyone bringing gifts for each other, even little goodies as well. Birthday cake cookie, along with sandwich and spinach cookie brought food and tasty snacks for the guests that looked mouth watering and delicious. Everyone couldn’t help but eyeing it when they first entered. 

Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs, chestnut cookie was standing there with a fresh new light brown sweater. It was soft and very comfy. Much more comfortable then his old one, there was so much patches on his old one and quite itchy. But he still wore his old hat. He couldn’t bare to part with it anyways. It held sentiment to him after all. But besides that, he felt a little nervous. Sure he’s seen these cookies everyday, delivering papers to them and all but he was nervous. Nervous that they’d think he didn’t belong here with them. That he was- well beneath them. 

While he was lost in thought pudding cookie ran over besides him beaming, now with her holding bell hat. 

“Hey!! Nice sweater! Mama picked it out!” She said and giggled.

He smiled back at her and looked down at it.

“It is pretty comfy!” He said.

“Yeah! Hey! Mama said you’re having a sleep over at our place! We can stay up and watch movies later with my sisters!” She said overly excited.

The thought sounded pretty nice to chestnut. He smiled thinking about it and nodded. 

“Sounds fun! Looking forward to it!” He said. 

Suddenly the cookies downstairs all looked over to another part of the room and some gasped with delight. Pudding cookie then gasped excitedly as well.

“It’s daddy!!” She said all excited. 

“C’mon chestnut you gotta meet him he’s so cool!!” She said and grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs.

“Wh- huh?? Pudding hold on!! I-“ he was going to say but then looked over at what everyone was interested about. 

He felt his heart stop suddenly. 

Standing only a few feet away was none other then mint choco cookie.

He couldn’t believe it! He was here?! Well of course he was! He could smell the fresh spear mint from his jacket all the way across the room and had stars in his eyes. 

“Come on! Let’s go say hi! He’d love to meet you!” Pudding cookie said as she ran over.

“Wh- meet me,,? But- I’m not- I’m not ready!!” He said to himself aloud.   
He became flushed and panicked a little.

But then he jumped at a familiar warm touch. He looked up to see cocoa cookie smiling at him. 

“Nervous?” She asked

“Me? Nervous? Aha- ,,,maybe a little,,” he said and looked away embarrassed.

She then giggled. 

“Don’t worry, I was nervous myself when I first met him. But he really is a nice man. How about we go together, hm?” She said then offered her hand.

He then looked at her hand then slowly took it. They walked over and chestnut saw mint choco who was knelt down ruffling pudding cookies hair while she was giggling loudly. He then stood up and fixed his jacket as he said a few words to passing people walking pat him. And then he looked directly at chestnut. He then wanted to run. But cocoa cookie holding his hand was the only confidence he had.

“Oh! Hello there, who’s this?” He then asked.

“This is chestnut cookie. He delivers the newspaper to the whole village.” Cocoa cookie said.

“My,,that’s your work?” He then asked looked surprised. 

Chestnut nodded quickly, still at a lost for words.

“I must say, I truly am a big fan.” He said and knelt down and shook his little hand.

Chestnut widened his eyes and looked even more amazed then he was before. 

“It is such a pleasure meeting the man who gives us amazing news and story telling.” He said smiling softly and warmly at him. 

“A-ah- it’s- also amazing to meet you as well!!” He said trying to sound confident.

Mint choco laughed a bit. 

“Daddy! This is the boy I was telling you about! He helped me meet everyone in town! And he’s my new best friend! Right chestnut?” She said and smiled at him.

“R-right!” He said and nodded. 

“Really now? Well thank you for being a wonderful friend to pudding, we sure do appreciate it.” He said.

“It’s no problem at all!” He said now smiling wider. 

“Why don’t you two go see what birthday cake cookies new cake is all about hm? We have to talk about something real quick.” Cocoa cookie said breaking in.

“Okay! Come on chestnut!!” She said and ran off to the buffet table with chestnut following behind excited. 

“Everything okay dear?” Mint choco asked as he looked to her curious.

“Well,,yes but..it’s little chestnut.” She began to say.

“Is he alright,,?” He then asked looking a little concerned.

“Well,,here’s what happened...”

——————————————————————————

After a little while of snacking on sweet treats and some fresh veggies, pudding cookie and chestnut were having fun talking to all the guests and playing games as well. 

“My you kids sure are full of energy tonight!” Milk cookie said laughing a bit.

“Yeah!! It’s super fun!” Pudding cookie said jumping up and down.

“Training still sounds better then this...” yam cookie said and huffed as he looked around.

“Come now yam cookie it’s the holidays! And where’s the bow tie I gave you?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

Yam cookie then crumbled as he then took out the bow tie from his pocket and tied it around his neck. Despite that being his only formal wear to this party, it still counted as an effort, thanks to milk cookie. 

Pudding cookie giggled.

“Ginger claus Will definitely give you a gift for that mister yam cookie!” She said.

Yam cookie then looked surprised at the comment. 

“A gift? Huh,,” he then said thinking. 

“I guess wearing this won’t be so bad,,” he then said and crossed his arms.

“That’s the spirit!” Milk cookie said patting his back and smiled widely. 

Chestnut smiled at their conversation and then looked around more. He then saw whipped cream cookie dancing very gracefully along with the other cookies who seemed to be inspired by him. His eyes glowed in interest.

Pudding cookie then looked over and saw him staring and got an idea. She the grabbed his hand and ran over to the dance floor.

“H-huh?? Pudding cookie? What’s up?” He then asked surprised.

“Let’s dance!!” She said then spinning him.

“But- I dunno how!” He said.

Whipped cream cookie then giggled.  
“No ones perfect at everything, you just have fun with it!” He said and gave him a wink as he then twirled and spun rose cookie who was giggling as well in delight.

“Yeah! Let’s go chestnut!” She said then held his hands and danced,,rather not gracefully but in her own way. 

He then smiled and gave in and danced as well with her and whipped cream cookie and rose cookie. It was..very fun. Chestnut was having the time of his life. He never thought he’d be doing this. Not in a million years! He was with friends and felt safe and happy.

Getting late into the night, the guests were getting ready to head home, they started saying they’re goodbyes to cocoa and mint choco and waved. Pudding cookie, along with chestnut were getting tired. They did have a big day after all. They were sitting at the bottom of the stairs, along with pudding cookies sisters who were sitting a few stairs above them chatting.

Chestnut yawned and held his head in his hands as he glanced around the now empty room. After everyone had left cocoa cookie then walked over.

“Okay you sleepy heads, it’s time for bed.” She said.   
There was groans and tired motions but cocoa cookie smiled a bit. 

“Now now I know, but all of you are clearly tired. You don’t wanna over sleep when ginger claus comes do you?” She said. 

“I don’t!!” Pudding cookie said as she sprung up.

“Come on guys upstairs!! Now!” She said as she nudged her sisters up the stairs in a hurry. 

Chestnut watched her go up and then got up as well. 

“Ah, chestnut dear, a moment?” Cocoa asked as he looked to her.

Mint choco then walked over as well looking a little serious, but somehow soft as well.

Chestnut looked up at both of them a little nervous.

“Cocoa cookie told me what had happened to you earlier today,,and I must apologize,, no one- not even a child should be having to do that alone,,” he said as he knelt down to his eye level. 

“Oh,,well,,hm,,” chestnut said quietly trying to think of what to say.

“You don’t have a family of your own I assume,,?” He then asked. 

Chestnut nodded looking down.

“Well,,do you mind if we made you an offer then?” He asked now smiling a little. 

Cocoa cookie also knelt down smiling, chestnut was confused at this question but looked with interest.

“Would you,,like to be apart of our family,,?” He then asked.

Chestnuts eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Him,,? Apart of their family,,? It was like something from a dream!

“,,,m-me,,? You’d,,you'd really want- me,,?” He then asked pointing to himself.

“Of course we do dear!” Cocoa cookie said smiling now wider.

“It would be an honor to have someone like you joining our family..and pudding cookie would be thrilled knowing she has not only a new best friend,,but a new brother as well.” Mint choco said.

Without realizing, chestnut felt something running down his cheeks. It was tears. He was crying. But not tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. Never did he think, that he’d belong to somewhere. To a family of his own. And now he was! His only dream was finally coming true. That small spark of hope now fully blossomed into a beautiful flower of happiness inside his chest.

“Y-yes- yes!! I,,I’d love to be apart of your family!” He said happily and sniffed as he fell into they're arms and hugged them tightly. 

They both embraced him and hugged him tightly as well. They couldn’t help but tearing up a little as well. 

After all this time chestnut finally had a warm place to go home to, to rest his head, to have company he can call his family. A mom, a dad, and even siblings of his own! 

But of course he’d still do his job everyday just like always in the morning, just not so early this time, making sure he’d get to sleep in just a little more and spending time with his new family.

It was the happy ending he wished for all along, and it finally came true.


End file.
